Suffocation
by Somnium Madidus
Summary: Love and lust come tingling between the three boys. Is it due to the paranormal, or is it real? - What are the odds? Come on, it's much more fun to write about things that will never happen. Done
1. 1 Suffocation

A/N : Reviews (Comments and critics) are more than very welcome. I just don't want any of you telling me I'm sick and twisted. This is something I already know. *smirks*  
  
SUFFOCATION Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only this story, you know. Rated: R for obvious slash parings and language (a little) Summary: Love or lust come tingling between the three boys. Is it due to the paranormal, or is it real?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
I had called Spencer a moment earlier and we was on his way. There is no way he was going to let this one slip right before his eyes. He was going to do something about all this and he was darn determined to do so. "Don't move a muscle, I'll be right there", he had told me. I felt like some kind of paranormal interrupter, switching it off and on at my will. Well, maybe I was. Maybe I could control all those surreal activities and I didn't know. Soon enough, I heard him rushing into my apartment. Never did he heard of a thing called knocking? He might be my best friend, my dad might be away, but he still had to knock, it was only polite.  
  
"So, what's the matter?", he said hurrying into my room.  
  
"My dog ate my homework", I replied with a nonchalant tone in my voice.  
  
"First, I'm not here to hear your lousy excuses, and most important, you don't own a dog!"  
  
"I know! That's what makes it paranormal!" I shouted.  
  
"You know Zack, I think that's the first time I don't believe you. Do you even have proofs?" He said.  
  
Spencer had always been there for me, helping me through tough time and finding the right answers to my mysterious walk of life. There was no way he was going to doubt of me now.  
  
"Of course" I answered. I lead him to the kitchen, where a piece of paper seemed to bite itself off.  
  
"Can I say 'Cool'?" he asked, hopeful.  
  
"Oh no! That's two hours worth of work it's biting into!"  
  
"Oh sorry, came to his mouth instinctively, Do you think it's an invisible dog of some sort?"  
  
"I don't think so. I can't feel it. It could be something much more powerful than invincibility, though." I thought out loud.  
  
"And that would be?" he asked, sounding much more dumber than usual.  
  
"I don't know, Spence, you're the brainier in here." I replied, kind of monotone.  
  
"Make it sound like you believe it next time" he said, looking very hurt. I was so surprised. Spencer was more likely to show off his intelligence rather than to doubt it.  
  
"Spence, I meant it. I swear. You're smart and you know it" I said, sounding too merciful to my liking. My best friend was always experimenting on me, trying to find the key to all those paranormal moments I was guilty of. But he was caring, never to let me feel like a lab rat. I should be thankful, and I wanted to show him. He wasn't the kind of guy easy to approach. One needs the perfect time and mood.  
  
"I cannot think of a thing, it's like nothing I've seen before" he said, for the first time with his head down like a dog with its tail between its legs. He wasn't sure of himself, wasn't confidant. I had lost him, he was vulnerable. I tried to look at him into his eyes, tilting my head a bit, but they were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Spencer? Are you alright?" I asked, very worried. I walked an inch closer to him. He was still looking very lost.  
  
It was as if the whole world around me, and him had disappeared. The sound of paper crushing was inaudible, all I could hear was our heartbeats pounding at our own little rhythm. Mine was obviously beating faster, as I was unsure of what I was going to say and do next. My trembling hand reached his body and touched his neck gently, letting him know I was still around. He looked up, confused at the warmth I had just brought him. I approached him and he seemed scared. I knew too well he wasn't easy, but somehow, he seemed forceless at this very moment. I softly brushed my lips onto his and he didn't back away. He was very passive, though. It was like kissing a dead body, only, his lips were hot. Unsatisfied with his response, I allowed my tongue to slip into his mouth. Only then did he answered to my touch. Not like I would of wanted. He pushed me with his hand like a dagger stabbing me numerous times. I felt hurt, only until I realised he wasn't getting off of me, but he was choking to death.  
  
"Spence! Are you alright?" I asked, for the second time this evening. How could I ask such a thing? He was kneeled down, dieing. The world all came back to me in a second. I sat beside him, patting him on the back several times. He reached out for my arm and squeezed it hard, definitively trying to get me away from him. I quickly withdrew it. I turned around to get a glass and filled it with water. When I turned back, he was visibly feeling better, starting to breathe again. I handed him the glass of water.  
  
"Don't come near me," he groaned. He tried to get up, but it looked painfully hard.  
  
"Need help?" I asked casually. He shot me a "don't even try" look. Which was familiar to me since I was able to get plenty from him in chemistry, while brewing dangerous solutions.  
  
"What were you thinking?" he shouted, getting up. He was trembling this time, like autumn leaves. I gagged for a moment, not knowing what to answer.  
  
"I. I. wanted. I needed. I. love," I said, frightened.  
  
"No, not that! The 'you trying to kill me' stuff!" He replied, angrily.  
  
"Oh. Spence. I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault. I don't know what happened." I put a caring hand on his shoulder but he shrieked and backed away rapidly.  
  
"Did you put your hand in the fire or something?" He massaged his shoulder gently and stretched the collar of his t-shirt to see if there was marks. Nothing could be seen, at least, not from my point of view. "You burned me!" he said, very loudly. I examined his right shoulder, making sure not to touch him.  
  
"There nothing there, Spencer," I concluded.  
  
"You can't see it? The burning marks! Your fingers, right there!" he said, still with a voice very loud. I was clueless. Seriously, there was nothing on his shoulder. I stared blankly. He slowly picked up his school bag, carefully putting it on his left shoulder.  
  
"You're going?" I asked. "Bye" was his answer, and then he slammed the door shut. He left me very confused. The paper eating itself had stopped any kind of movement and was lying on the floor. I picked what was left of it up and put it on the counter. What had happened just now? 


	2. 2 Clear and Simple

SUFFOCATION Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Is Spence avoiding you or something?, Cam asked me, He curiously always has something to do when you appear."  
  
"No. What makes you think of such things?" and genuinely replied.  
  
"Does this have to do with your paranormal episodes? 'Cause if so, I can guess it." He said, with such confidence.  
  
"Try," I said, taking out my books for the next class.  
  
"Um... well, not right now. I will have to think about it fully before." He said, taking his books also.  
  
"Oh yeah," I said, trying my best at not sounding sarcastic.  
  
"Anyway, we better head up to class if we do not want to be late," he said, trying his best at not sounding like it was an excuse.  
  
I remembered our next class was chemistry. We had a lab period today, meaning Spence couldn't avoid me any longer. If he wanted to do so, it would be most definitively impossible. The first twenty minutes weren't too hard, the teacher spent it all at explaining today's experiment. Spencer looked distant the whole time. At least, for the experiment, Cam was able to work with us since his partner was absent today. Spence could avoid looking like he's lost in his own little bubble.  
  
Cam and I started preparing the right amount of ingredients, while Spencer assembled the material. As soon as that was over, he was able to pour the liquids together. Obviously not with us, he started to mix dangerous combinations. It was my turn for "don't even try" eyes, but he wasn't looking at me, so I caught his wrist abruptly. He squealed and immediately withdrew his hand, tossing the solution away. He rolled up his sleeve and looked at his arm, very puzzled.  
  
"What's the matter, Spence? Are you afraid you'll catch Zack's boy germs?" said Cam, laughing a little, trying to bring needless humour to the situation.  
  
"I'm not hurt," said Spencer, completely ignoring his friend's last comment.  
  
"That's good," I answered, relieved.  
  
"Can anyone tell me what's happening in here?" asked Cam, completely clueless.  
  
"Can anyone tell ME?" said our teacher, surprising all of us.  
  
~*~  
  
At lunch, Cam was very giddy. He was desperately trying to get filled up on this whole situation. Sure, Cam was our good friend, but there was things that we just had to keep to ourselves. I wasn't understanding the situation more than him, anyway. I had made numerous hypothetical reasons already, but it wasn't clearing anything up. Spence didn't seemed more advanced in his theories either, but being smarter than me, it was only fair that he found it before me.  
  
"Zack! I think I get it! Touch me!" he finally said, enthusiastic. I did as told, putting a light finger on his forearm and he made no sound of pain. He wasn't surprise of it either. Cam was watching with wide eyes. If he was lost before, he was now miles farther away.  
  
"Cam, can you just turn away?" continued Spence on his newest discovery. Cam made a "uuh" sound and turned around confused. "Touch me again," whispered Spencer, making sure Cam didn't heard him. I was a little bit scared, but I did as told this time also, touching the same spot as before. "Stop!", he screamed, closing his eyes with pain. And I removed my finger from his hurt arm.  
  
"What are you two going about?" asked Cam, very puzzled. He had lost us hours ago, but he was damn willing to get us back. We both fell silent, determined not to revealed a single fact. "Come on guys, you're getting me suspicious," he tried again.  
  
We both stood up at the same time, heading toward our lockers. Cam followed us, disappointed, but never giving up. "I am going to find out one way or another," was his last attempt. Spence wasn't going to let him torture us like that, so he told him whatever was possible.  
  
"It's another manifestation of Zack's paranormal ways. He's not able to touch me without hurting me, unless you..." he started.  
  
"...see it?" said Cam, cutting him off.  
  
"...know, Cam, unless you know it." explained Spencer.  
  
"You're getting freakier every time, Zack. Do you think he's able to touch anyone else, like me, for instance?" asked Cam, still very interested by the subject.  
  
"There's no way he can touch you without you knowing, Cam, because you can feel it." Spence answered, throwing a "moron" in the air somewhere.  
  
"What about someone else?" Cam continued the questioning.  
  
"I don't kn..." Gwen arrived on cue, as if she had been called, cutting me off.  
  
"Guys, I need to ask you a favour... Zack, why are you poking me?" She said, obviously not hurt by my touch, but irritated.  
  
"We finally have proof of the paranormal, you can't deny it now," said Cam, proudly.  
  
"I want to see that," she demanded. We showed her what we'd done at lunch and what Spence just explained us.  
  
"That, is called acting. Spencer, you are very good," she affirmed.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not playing. Look at the marks he left on me." He showed her the bruises only he was able to see yesterday.  
  
"Zack, are you mad?" she shouted. Apparently, he wasn't the only one to see it today. "What does Cam have to do with all this, anyway?" she asked, seeing she wasn't getting an answer on her first question. We could do nothing but shrug. That was still a mystery to us also. We were silent for the couple of minutes following, each showing a different emotion. Cam felt proud, Gwen believed him for once. She was more thoughtful then any of us, trying to solve this at the very moment. Spence seemed troubled, looking like he was trying to find any meanings and could only discover the worst. I felt lost. Something never made less sense. I could only wish for the day to be over.  
  
Finally arriving home, I went to the kitchen to prepare my after school snack. I found it weird that my paper work was lying on the counter, as if any memory of last night had disappeared. He sheet of paper was perfect, like before I decided to call Spencer. It was un-crunched, unfolded and deprived of all hole and teeth mark. I eyed it carefully, nothing seemed wrong. I decided I should continue to work on it, as the due date is tomorrow. I went in my room, comfortably sat down and browsed my work. Now where did I left? "[...]They survive by eating one another, otherwise, they won't last a couple hours in... Mack or Spence?" I didn't remember writing this, I didn't know why I would be, I was talking about fishes here.  
  
I had to call Spencer right away. He would know how to sort all this out. I picked up the phone, instinctively pressed on speed dial 1 and waited to be answered. One ring, two, three rings, four, it had never been this long before. Was he not there, nor his family? Spence, you've got to answer me, now!  
  
"Hey," he finally answered, in a very weak voice.  
  
"Oh, thank god you're here! Spence, I got big news on this whole weird thing," I announced him. I had been too needy, I should of calmed down.  
  
"What?" he said, not sounding too excited. He sounded more like a player on some sort of word game in which you have to keep the letter you use in words to a minimum.  
  
"You remember that paper chewing itself yesterday? Well, on it there was written 'Spencer or Mack's Could you possibly know what this means?" I shot at the same time. I knew he was doing some short thinking in the following silent seconds.  
  
"Mack's your future son... and I'm...?" he started.  
  
"My friend... and?" I continued, starting to follow what he'd been thinking.  
  
"Yeah, well, looks like destiny wants you to choose between..." he looked like he was getting nowhere.  
  
"Uh? What for?" I was starting to get worried. It didn't seem simple. I took Spence's silence for thinking again, but when it lasted a couple of long minutes I had to make sure he was still on the phone with me. "Spence? Are you there?" I made it simple.  
  
"Zack... you know what you said to me yesterday... about why you acted like you did," he made it clear. There was a lump so big forming in my throat, I wasn't sure if I could still talk. I was too nervous. I had finally catch what this was all about. I was destine to have a son, a wife, a family. I couldn't play with my future anymore. Could it really think that me and Spence would last forever? Did I even love him? My mind could not fool me, not even my future.  
  
"I... was serious... I..." was all that ever got out of my mouth. The rest was stuck in my throat, like those other restrained feelings I had never been able to show.  
  
"I think I love you," was his last words, and then I heard a loud click. Did he just hung up on me? I tried to call again because I couldn't leave the conversation at that point but never did someone answer. As if it came with moments like this, I was suddenly very anxious about what had happened so I decided to walk, or rather run, to his house. 


	3. 3 Fooling around

A/N: Thanks for the review *g* I believe it is amusing if you take it on a lighter note. I'm not sure about this one though.  
  
SUFFOCATION Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I arrived at his house breathlessly, knocked on the door with anger. I needed an answer immediately. Spencer's mom opened the door shortly.  
  
"Oh Zack, come in. He's in his room," she said politely.  
  
I headed directly toward my friend's room. He was sitting on his bed, a little worried.  
  
"Zack! You're here!" he said as I entered the bedroom.  
  
"I thought you had hung up" I admitted.  
  
"I thought -you- had hung up, but then my phone stopped working" he informed me.  
  
He eagerly walked toward me, leaving an inch between us. I examined every bit of his face with my eyes, for it was forbidden to touch it. I stopped to meet his piercing hazel eyes, which looked like they were filled with hunger. In a second, he surprised me with a fierce kiss, pressing his lips hard on mines. He squeezed his eyes shut, but I kept mine awkwardly open just to see how he felt. Tears appeared on the corner of his eyes, flowing rapidly on his cheeks.  
  
He opened his mouth and I did so too, but it wasn't the same kissing him knowing that my tongue felt razor sharp for him. I started to taste blood. I couldn't see it, but I knew it was really there and it was his. It made me panic, I didn't want him to choke like he did yesterday. I pressed my palm on his chest and pushed him a few feet away. He let out a short high pitched cry. He wiped the invisible blood (through my eyes, anyway) out on his sleeve. Then, he softly rubbed his chest.  
  
"Why are you hurting yourself like this?" I asked. He was silent for a minute, thinking about what to say or how to say it.  
  
"It pains me much more to be away, Zack," he answered emotionless. I didn't know he was capable of saying such things, but I could understand him now. It pained me too to be away, even if it didn't hurt me to be together.  
  
He stepped back in front of me. I slid my hands around his hips and pulled him closer. He trailed his swollen fingers over my cheek, neck, chest and down to my stomach. He moaned in pain, but it was barely audible. I couldn't take it anymore!  
  
"Spence, stop!" I shouted, releasing him from my grip, "There must be another way."  
  
"Cam?" he asked. And he was right. That was the only way we knew I could touch him without hurting him.  
  
"That would be awkward, now wouldn't it?" I said, thinking about how this could be possible.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh! Wait for me at your locker after school tomorrow. I'll work this out." I said, precipitately.  
  
"Ok." He didn't have time to think about his response since I was all ready to go.  
  
"See you tomorrow!" I shouted as I closed the door of his house.  
  
~*~  
  
During supper time, it wasn't easy. My dad decided we should have a talk.  
  
"Zack, is there anything you would like to tell me?" he asked, trying to get me to start on the subject.  
  
"No," I said, and I wasn't lying. There's nothing I wanted to talk to him about right now.  
  
"I know you're having trouble with your friends, Zack."  
  
"What?" What was he talking about? Where did he get this?  
  
"I've read your paper. I know you're having trouble choosing the right group of friends." He said, in his "I understand what you're going through" voice. He got me scared. I didn't know that was what he wanted to talk to me about. How is it that parents always misinterpret things? And how is it that I truly don't care?  
  
"What? No! It's... you wouldn't understand. Please, don't get in my personal life." I said rudely.  
  
"But Zack, I'm your dad."  
  
"But not my friend. Please, stay out of this." I said, closing the discussion. We ate the rest of our dinner in silence. I hate to be in an argument with my dad, it's not like he does it on purpose.  
  
~*~  
  
School was interminably long today. I gave the same invitation I gave Spencer to Cam this morning. I was extremely anxious. I didn't know how this would turn out. I was waiting patiently at my locker, daydreaming. Spence arrived first, he interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"I think Cam's going to be late." He said.  
  
"Good, that'll give you time to hide." I informed him.  
  
"What? No! Ow." He protested. I tried to shove him in a locker, but he was fighting back. It was no use.  
  
"Alright! But don't interrupt me, don't say a word!" I announced.  
  
"Okay!" he said, annoyed. Cam arrived just then. As I began to talk, I let them to the boys changing room.  
  
"Cam, we... I mean, I have something very important to tell you. It's deadly serious."  
  
"Um, okay," he said, sitting on a bench. I thought I had seen worry in his eyes. Cam was like our big brother, always standing up for us. He always knew how to take the best of every situation. He made us laugh, but when it was time to be serious, he sure was damn going to be serious. I sat close to him, to initiate to the intimacy of the conversation. I had been thinking about this all night. What to say, what he would answer and how to play along if anything didn't go like planned. But when you're facing the said discussion, words seems too far from reach. I took a deep breath and I had the time to relive a free fall plenty of times in my head.  
  
"Uh, Cam... would you believe me if I said I like guys?" I said, taking all the time I could.  
  
"Oh, god no!" He answered, laughing a little.  
  
"Cam, please. I told you this was serious." I begged. At this, his smile suddenly faded.  
  
"Wow, really? I'm sorry." He was in shock, but he sounded honest, I could tell.  
  
"And, um... Well, I love..." Spence appeared behind me before I could finish my sentence. He knelt on the bench, placing his legs at each of my sides. He laced his arms around my neck, and brought his head really close to it .  
  
"Spence! You weren't suppose to..." say a word, and he hadn't. I only interrupted myself. I took a glance in Cam's direction. He looked petrified, but words hadn't left his mind.  
  
"Damn! That's not a way to introduce me to a controversial matter. You could've went slower!" he retorted.  
  
"Cam, calm down. We just want your help." I told him, in the softest tone possible. "You know, how you are the only one that can see us."  
  
"No! No way! I'm not watching you... do whatever you were going to do!" He cut me off. Of course, even I thought it was too much to ask, but I wasn't prepared for him to react this way. How foolish of me. I should of put myself in his position, just one second would be enough. I was stunned. Fortunately, Spence hadn't lost his mind, just yet.  
  
He stood up and stepped over the bench. He reached Cam and sat casually on his lap, facing him. "Who said you only had to watch?" I heard him whisper, looking deeply in his eyes. Cam instinctively pressed his hand on his friend's chest as he saw him approach, too close for comfort. Spence pushed harder against the touch and reached Cam's lips with his own. The taller boy clutched the other's shirt and grasped it tightly. It was obviously bothering him. Still, Spence deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and letting his tongue slide and surprisingly Cam was mimicking his every move. His grip loosened up. Maybe, he was getting comfortable, but I know I wasn't.  
  
"Spence! What are you doing? Split out for air already!" I cried. He reached his left arm out and grabbed my wrist to bring me close to them. They finally parted, leaving a trail of saliva connecting their lips. It disappeared once Spencer got far enough. He wiped his wet mouth with the back of his hand, in an ever so innocent way. Cam seemed awestruck, completely muted by the present events.  
  
He headed toward me, and simply pushed me to lie on the bench. He lowered himself over me, as close as I can feel his soft expirations on my face. He was being such a tease, staying still over me. I pulled him even closer and reached for his mouth, feverishly tasting the inside of it. Taking it one step farther, he slipped a hand underneath my shirt, discovering my every curve. He stopped right above my jeans, just in time to undo them, as I removed my t-shirt. Cam wasn't that stunned now, his hand slowly and nervously stroked Spencer's right leg making him squeak in surprise.  
  
He pressed his hand on my stomach to help him get up, and made me miss my breath for a moment. He quickly laid over Cam, just as he did to me previously only he was more enthusiastic this time. It could've lasted a second, but to me it was forever. When they finally parted, Spence dragged him over to me and kind of just left the picture. There, I stood, facing Cam and completely paralysed. I felt a small push and came so close to him. I made the first move, but he responded quickly. He had probably been waiting for my approval or something.  
  
The kiss was hot and passionate, but when I broke it, we just felt completely awkward. I turn around and realised Spence was long since gone. I just picked my t-shirt, put it on quickly and left without notice. 


	4. 4 Closing within

A/N: Sorry to have left like that, this fic wasn't over. But now, I think that's it. Unless you would want more. I haven't quite thought up further than this.  
  
SUFFOCATION Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day at school began harshly for I have not slept all night. I just couldn't. These thoughts were suffocating me. I was trying to solve everything, but as I can see, that's not my job. It just doesn't make sense. I was starting to accept the paranormal activities I create, but now it was going too far. I only wanted a normal teenage life, and that is weird enough on it's own.  
  
When I arrived at school, Cam and Gwen were talking in front of the lockers. I stopped and hid around the corner. I was afraid my presence would bother them.  
  
"I'm telling you, Gwen, they are out of their mind, both!" said Cam as loud as possible without yelling.  
  
"Cam, what are you saying? You guys are always acting weird." She replied calmly.  
  
"No, this is beyond weird! It's..." he told her. Obviously, he wasn't going to revealed anything that happened yesterday, so I might as well interrupt now.  
  
"Oh, hi Zack." Said Gwen nicely, with her usual smile. "How are things with Spence?" he added.  
  
"What...?! You told her?" I replied angrily, but Cam shook his head instantly.  
  
"Told me what, Zack? I was talking about whatever paranormal thing you two are experiencing." I couldn't believe she was actually buying it, after all the previous experiences with the unknown I've had.  
  
At that point, Spencer showed up with a concerned look on his face. "Zack, I need to talk to you, in private." He said and dragged me a couple of lockers away. He was now whispering to me, "I finally got it. All this, it's all solved now, gone. Look, you can touch me." He grabbed my arm again.  
  
"Come on, explain it to me." I demanded. He seemed all too excited about his accomplishment.  
  
"I'll make it short because I wouldn't want anyone to over hear. You know how Cam was the only one that could see us touch without you hurting me? Well, that is because he was the only one not to believe in... us. And, for some twisted reason, when you two kissed, it broke the strange curse there was between us. I can't really explain that." He told me carefully.  
  
"How can you be so sure? You kissed him too, and for a awful long time at that, it could have been that." I said, a little irritated.  
  
"No, it's a scientific thing, you wouldn't understand." At that, I frowned at him, "Anyway, I only kissed him so things could get started. I doubt you two would have started kissing for no reason."  
  
He had a point right there. This thing was too much complicated anyway. And it is not to be understood, much like love.  
  
"Does that mean I'm not going to have a son, and a wife?" I asked him and sounded worried.  
  
"Hey, I'm no clairvoyant Zack, don't ask me. Just live for the moment, please." If this wasn't a public place, I could have kissed him, and if Cam and Gwen haven't showed up behind me.  
  
"Zack, I need some explanations," said Gwen, with a authoritarian tone in her voice.  
  
"There is nothing to explain, all this was fake, bluff. Look, Spence does not have bruises." I rolled up his shirt's sleeve and his skin was clear and soft.  
  
"I can't believe you guys! Playing tricks on me," she said and stormed off. I know now Gwen will never believe a word of the paranormal, but it was worth keeping a secret over, definitively.  
  
"But I want explanations. I know enough for you not to say nothing happened." Said Cam after a long pause. I was relieved he was actually talking to us after that incident.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cam. We had to do it. Everything's back to normal now." Spence explained.  
  
"Okay, so you guys don't love each other anymore?" asked Cam, quite simply.  
  
"No, we do." I answered dryly, and he replied with "Damn."  
  
"What? You do not want us to be together, Cam?" Spence asked concerned.  
  
"No, but yes. I don't want to be a third wheel, you know. I loved how things were before." And he looked very sincere and sad when he said this.  
  
"What is we promise things will be as they were from the surface," I suggested.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that is what we were planning on doing anyway," Spence immediately added.  
  
"I guess I can handle that," Can said, to close the conversation. He went to class and never have we heard him speak of all this again. 


End file.
